


Coming Home

by honeyandginger (l_ostsheep3)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mention of Multiple Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_ostsheep3/pseuds/honeyandginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Avengers:AoU Bruce Banner finds himself in a position he never thought to be in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little story that came to me one day. Very much slice of life, but there are some definite spoilers for Age of Ultron.

Pepper looks at the sign above the door, the grimy windows covered with cigarette smoke and the neon lights flashing their advertisements for beer. She shakes her head, having a hard time believing that this is where Bruce would end up. But this is where his GPS says he is – and she feels only a little – tiny – bit guilty about having him tracked. To be fair, she had trackers installed in all of the Stark-issued cell phones given to the Avengers before the Ultron disaster. 

“The Dive…” she moans as she shakes her head, “what an appropriate name.” She pulls open the door and the inside of the bar is pretty much what she figured, based on the outside. The small-ish space has about 15 tables, a pool table and dart board toward the back, and a long bar with a mirrored wall behind it off to her left. At the far end of the bar is a very, very familiar figure, sitting hunched over, staring down into his drink, looking like he lost his best friend. As she watches, he lifts the glass and swallows down the contents, holding up the empty glass to signal the bartender to bring him another. 

Pepper walks up to the bartender as he’s filling the doctor’s order, sliding a 20 dollar bill across the bar with a smile. “It’s on me.”

The 40-something bartender looks the redhead up and down, giving her a smile, and a shrug. “Nothing against you, but I doubt he’ll be interested. You can try though – s’long as your money is good.”

“It’s good, I promse,” Pepper says with a grin. “He a regular?”

“He’s been in every night for the past week – said something about the last place he hung out reminded him too much of home.”

Pepper nods at that. “I’ll take an MGD, bottle, no glass.”

“You got it,” the bartender says, getting the requested beer from a mini-fridge under the bar, twisting off the top and handing the bottle to Pepper.

“Hey, where’s my drink?” 

“It’s comin’…already been paid for too,” the bartender says, pouring a healthy shot of whiskey into a new glass and taking it down to the other end.

“I didn’t think you ever did anything on the house, Nick.”

“I didn’t,” Nick says, nodding toward the only other person in the bar.

Bruce looks over toward the door, raising a hand to shield his eyes from the light, try to see the newcomer better. He growls softly in his throat when he sees who it is. “What’re you doin’ here?”

“Looking for you,” Pepper says, taking a sip of her beer. 

“Yeah, why?”

“Because.”

“For a CEO, you’re not very verbose.”

“I don’t need to be,” Pepper answers, noticing that the doctor looks disheveled, but is not yet slurring his words – not drunk then. “Come on…can we just go talk?” She nods toward a table in the back.

“Wouldn’t have left if I wanted to talk.”

“Bruce.”

Bruce looks over at the redhead, letting the silence linger. “Fine,” he says after a few minutes, getting up from the bar and walking over toward a booth.

“Thank you,” Pepper says, smoothing her denim skirt as she settles opposite him.

“Seriously, Pepper, why are you here? Why now?”

“Because we miss you. Tony misses you. Nat misses you. You’ve been gone for over a month. We want you to come home.”

“Why now?”

“I figured it would be best to give you some time to cool off. Think. I didn’t exactly expect this,” she looks around the dingy bar again.

“Why didn’t they come themselves, if they want me home…back?”

“They don’t know I’m here. I…didn’t tell either of them, in case you refused.”

“So, you’ll leave me alone if I tell you to?”

Pepper is saddened by that, but nods. “If you really want me to, I’ll leave and won’t bother you again.”

Bruce takes a small sip of his drink, studying the redhead. “Tony doesn’t need me, he has you.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Bruce. Tony doesn’t trust easily, he gave you everything he thought he could, gave you his trust. You hurt him by going away, but he would be beyond thrilled to have you back.”

“I’ll hurt him. I’ll hurt you. I always hurt the people I care most about.”

“You won’t.” 

“Fine, the Hulk will.”

“No, Bruce, the Hulk has only ever protected Tony.”

“You saw what he…I…did in a rage, that wasn’t protective, that was…”

“That was someone controlling your mind, just like with Loki’s scepter. You guys don’t keep blaming Clint for that. For taking down the helicarrier, do you?” She waits until he shakes his head to continue, “Then don’t blame yourself for being under someone else’s control. Wanda thought she had to do that – she had been under someone else’s control, but when she broke free, she helped you. You are much more help than hurt, Bruce, I promise.”

“I…” Bruce looks down, sips his drink, “I can’t. Even if I don’t physically hurt him…you…any of you. I can’t.”

Pepper stares at him a long moment, taking a sip of her beer before she speaks again. “So you’re just going to, what…while away your life in the middle of Wisconsin? Ignore the people who love you?”

Bruce’s breath catches. “No…please don’t say that.”

“What, that he loves you? You know it’s true.”

“It can’t be. I…maybe as a brother – a friend – but….”

“It is true – and it’s not as just a friend,” Pepper says softly, reaching over the table to place her hand atop the older man’s. “You love him too.”

“He has you,” Bruce says, sorrowful brown eyes lifting to meet the bright blue of Pepper’s.

“And I have him…but he’s not the only one I have. “

Bruce looks at her, dumbfounded. 

“It’s not well-known – it can’t be for obvious reasons, but, Tony and I have a semi-open relationship. And I have someone else.”

“And you want me to be someone else for Tony?” Bruce says angrily, pulling his hand out from under hers and standing, pacing. “What, so you don’t feel guilty for stepping out on him? So that he has someone to turn to when you’re not there?”

“No, Bruce,” Pepper manages, barely, to keep her voice calm, reasonable. “To love him. He doesn’t trust easily, and he trusted you. Trusts you. At least come talk to him. Let him know that you’re okay. I can’t force you to bare your soul to him, but if nothing else, you both deserve a chance. If you decide that you can’t be there, I’ll arrange to fly you wherever you want to go. Just…give him a chance.”

“Why should I believe you? He never showed any hint that he might feel something more than friendship for me.”

“Absence makes the heart grow fonder,” Pepper says softly. “Since you left, he hasn’t stopped talking about you.” 

“How did you find me so easily? And why didn’t he look, if it was that easy?”

Pepper looks down, sips her beer, trying to tamp down her guilt. “Your phones have GPS trackers in them. I…did it as a security measure, in case you were in trouble, we could get to you. The codes are embedded, Jarvis and I are the only ones with access. Were the only ones with access. Now that Jarvis is no more, or is changed,” she’s still not comfortable with the finer points of that metamorphosis, “FRIDAY didn’t have the codes, and I didn’t volunteer them until you were gone so long. I figured that you were owed some privacy – at least – for a while.”

“If I come back, what do I tell him? Not to mention Nat,” Bruce says, settling back in his seat, looking guilty again.

“Starting with the truth would be good.”

“What, that I love him, that I started to fall for Nat because he wasn’t interested or available? That I left because I’m bound to hurt one or both of them?”

“The truth, that’s all you need to tell him.”

Bruce studies the empty glass, looks around the bar, and finally nods to Pepper. “Okay, but when he tells me he doesn’t want to see me again….you’ll bring me back here?”

“On my honor,” Pepper says, knowing that there is no way that Bruce will be returning to Wisconsin any time soon.

**

After a stop for Bruce’s duffle bag – and Pepper will admit that the hotel he was staying at was much nicer than she would have expected given his history – they find themselves arriving back at the tower around 5 in the afternoon.

Pepper argues against stopping to drop Bruce’s duffle bag off on his floor, but finally gives in – after he promises that she can stay to chaperone. She takes his hand as she leads him out of the elevator, smiling at Tony, who is moving toward them, eyes flicking from one to another.

“This is where you went? Where, what?” Tony says, barely acknowledging the kiss she gives him.

“I’ll let Bruce explain, I have to get ready for my date tonight,” Pepper says, giving Tony another kiss. “Listen to him…and don’t judge too harshly.”

Tony stutters and watches Pepper go, then turns back to his best friend – or who he thought – hoped – was his best friend, then moves toward the bar. “Want a drink? I need a drink.”

“No, thanks…I’ve had a little more than I should, lately.”

“Where the hell have you been?” Tony asks, voice raising a bit more than Pepper probably would like as he unstoppers a bottle with much more force than is required.

Bruce flinches at the tone of the other man’s voice. “Around.”

“Why did you leave?”

“I had my reasons…reasons that are still valid for me not being here.”

“Then why the hell did you come back?”

“Because…there is one reason that was more compelling than any of the others.”

Tony frowns. “What, candyland?”

Bruce smiles at that, shakes his head. “No, more like the candy man.” When Tony doesn’t respond, Bruce continues, “You, Tony. I…realized I didn’t want to leave things the way they were.”

“Then why did Pepper have to go fetch you?”

“Because, I didn’t realize that I didn’t want to leave things the way there were until she came to find me.”

Tony wanders over to the sofa and flops back with his drink in one hand, motioning toward the seat next to him with the other. 

Bruce settles a bit awkwardly, not sure how to start this piece of it. “Tony…I…I’ve never felt for anyone quite like I do for you. You…annoy me, exasperate me, challenge me. You make me a better person. You care for me, even though you shrug it off. I…will completely understand if you ask me to leave again, but…I need you to know before I do, just how much you mean to me.”

“If I mean so much…why did you leave?”

Bruce looks down at his hands, not wanting to look at his friend. “Because, I thought I had to. I thought…know…you have Pepper and you never seemed like you were…inclined. So I left before I did something dumb – or hurt you in a jealous rage,” he tilts his head up, looking at Tony through his eyelashes.

“What convinced you to come back?”

“Pepper told me that you’re not the only one she has…and that you’ve been…missing me.”

“Right on both counts,” Tony says with a sigh. “Pepper is with Nat, too.” He watches the older man for his reaction.

Bruce can’t help a startled gasp at that announcement. “I didn’t know.”

“Most people don’t. When they go out, they pass it off as ‘girls night’. Neither of them is exactly in a position where they can be seen with another woman romantically. And the entire world knows about Pepper and I.”

“I’m still not sure where I fit into this,” Bruce says, gaze lingering on Tony.

“You hurt me. I can’t deny that. I missed you, Bruce. I am so not good with emotion…but you are the only person other than Pepper that I have felt this strongly about – and by turns it thrills me and scares the crap out of me. So…yeah,“ Tony regards Bruce, leaning forward to set his glass on the cofffee table and shifting a bit closer. “Pepper and Nat have a date tonight. Would you consider having dinner up here with me? We can order Indian food, sit on the floor and just…see what happens?”

Bruce considers the offer, then nods. “Yeah, I’d like that.” 

“Okay…” Tony smiles a little. “I’ll place the order, it should be here in like, 45 minutes.”

“I’m going to go take a shower.”

“You, you really don’t have to,” Tony says quickly, afraid that if Bruce leaves he won’t come back.

Bruce catches on, reaches over and places a hand over Tony’s. “I really do, I’ve been in a bar and probably smell like it. I promise I’ll be back up.”

Tony nods, smiling again a bit warily. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Bruce stands and heads for the elevator, turning back to see Tony on his StarkPad, more than likely placing their order. He smiles a bit softer as the elevator doors close behind him.

**

Tony watches Bruce leave, sighing hard as the elevator doors close. He finishes placing their order and then heads into the master bedroom, searching for Pepper who he finds in the walk in closet (really more a room in and of itself) in front of her dressing mirror.

“You look gorgeous,” he says, sliding his arms around her and settling his cheek against her shoulder, the silk of her dress cool under his cheek. 

“Thank you. How are you doing?” She leans into him a bit, though isn’t surprised when he steps back after a moment.

“This is crazy, right? I mean, you’re going out with Nat, and Bruce and I have a date here for dinner? This is crazy!”

“Not if you love him like I think you do.”

Tony’s face falls and he drops onto the nearby stool. “I do…I really do. I denied it. I didn’t want to, but I saw him and my heart…god, Pep, no one has ever gotten to me like that but you. What am I going to do?”

The plea in his wide eyes nearly breaks Pepper’s heart. She moves over to kneel down in front of him, her hands on his shoulders. “See what happens. You know I can’t be everything for you, and you can’t be everything for me. If this works for us – and those we love – what does it matter what anyone else thinks?”

Tony meets her eyes, smiling softly. “Yeah.” He repeats it, slightly stronger, “Yeah. Only…I think Bruce has feelings for Nat too. I’m not sure, but…”

“If he does, we’ll work things out. It wouldn’t really be the worst thing in the world. They could be a public couple, like we are…and yet here – where it matters – I’d have her also, he’d have you also, and we’d all be happy. If they’re interested in that, but I think that’s a ways off.”

Tony nods again, sighing. “You’re right, I’m thinking 15 steps ahead. Right now I just need to get through my date.” His eyes light up though as he says it. “A date with Bruce…never thought I’d see the day.”

“Don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do,” Pepper says, grinning.

“That leaves it pretty open,” he smiles at her as she stands up and slips into her shoes. “What are you and Romanov doing tonight?”

“I got us tickets for a Broadway play, and then we’re going back to her place.”

“Her place as in 3 levels below here?”

“Yep,” Pepper says as FRIDAY announces that Nat is on her way up.

“Take pictures?” Tony asks as she makes her way out of the bedroom and he follows.

“Not a chance,” Pepper answers with a grin. “Have fun tonight,” she says, turning around as the elevator door opens and Nat steps out. Pepper steps back to Tony and kisses the side of his mouth. “Love you.” 

“You too,” Tony says, smiling and closing his eyes for the kiss, taking a deep breath as she backs off again.

Pepper turns toward Nat and smiles at her warmly, reaching out to take both her hands and kiss her cheek. “You look amazing,” she says, admiring the sleek black strapless dress, loving the bare shoulders and the suggestion of cleavage.

“So do you,” Natasha answers, admiring her girlfriend’s silky black dress, which is deceptively modest from the front – the back is anything but. 

Pepper doesn’t let go of Natasha’s hand as they step onto the elevator, both of them feeling safe to display their affection openly only inside the tower and the car that they will be taking. She smiles at Tony as the door closes on them.

Tony watches the door close, seeing the two women leaning in, but before their lips can touch, they are gone. He chuckles a bit to himself. “This is insane,” he says again to himself, but his step as he heads off for his own shower is a bit lighter than it was even an hour ago. 

**

Tony’s hair is still wet from his shower when FRIDAY announces that Doctor Banner is arriving. The billionaire checks his outfit one more time before heading to the living room. Since he doesn’t want to make this too weird, he decided to go with his usual jeans, but the AC/DC shirt he is wearing is newer and he’s wearing a suit jacket over the top. 

The elevator dings and the door opens, Bruce steps out, feeling a bit awkward in a button down shirt and a pair of chinos, but they were the clothes he found clean in his closet and he hadn’t wanted to feel awkward either dressing up too much or dressing too casually.

Tony smiles at Bruce as the other man exits the elevator. “Wow, you clean up nice.”

Bruce gives Tony a self-deprecating smile, running his fingers through his damp hair and looking down at his shoes. “Thanks, so do you,” he says a bit shyly as he looks back up at the other man. He chuckles nervously. “I shouldn’t be this scared.”

“Neither should I,” Tony admits, approaching Bruce a bit nervously himself, “but it’s not every day that you go on a date with the best friend you didn’t realize you were in love with until it was nearly too late.”

Bruce’s eyes widen at Tony’s statement, and he steps closer, nerves suddenly banished at the look in Tony’s eyes. “Yeah?” he asks, reaching for Tony’s hand.

“Yeah,” Tony says, taking the offered hand and leaning in to hug the other man, sighing as the slightly-larger doctor enfolds him in a warm embrace.

“I know the feeling,” Bruce says warmly, his heart feeling lighter as he settles with Tony against him, feeling like maybe this can work, just maybe, he can have it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
